


H is for...

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Sombra, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Office Ladies AU, Omega Hana, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: What can you do in ten minutes, inside an elevator?





	H is for...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grimlockprime222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/gifts).



_ Elevator.  _

 

That was all that was written on the small note on Hana’s desk when she came back from her lunch break. It was folded and written on an index card. Informal. Impromptu. Messy if you wanted to be critical. Maybe a bit unprofessional but Hana understood the contents of the note. Without haste, Hana grabbed a small pocket mirror from her purse to check her on makeup, making sure she didn’t have smudges and streaks on her skin.

 

It’s funny. Hana’s desk was the only desk on the floor in front of the grand opaque glass doors, leading to the CEO’s room. There really was no need to conceal the note, for no one waltz their way behind the intern’s desk, but it could be a force of habit. The CEO was secretive that way.

 

It was risky. They could be caught. There are cameras in the elevator. Right?

 

Hana shook her head at the thought. The CEO would have had figured everything out. In this building, no one held secrets from the CEO for she was always watching. It might be an invasion of privacy but the CEO had this simple rule if you were to apply to her company: If you have nothing to hide, then you have nothing to worry about. Simple, right?

 

That’s what Hana thought as she fixed her skirt to align perfectly with the seams of her light blue blouse. She made sure the collar of her shirt was properly put into place, not an inch of clothing out of place. It was ridiculous. She knew that her clothes will be ruffled up after the elevator trip.

 

Yet, Hana thought, this simple rule wasn’t exactly the easiest to follow. Especially when she fell head over heels for her Alpha CEO. Of course, that secret would be found out easily. You can’t hide anything from the CEO.

 

Hana made her way towards the elevator. It was the only way to get to the CEO’s floor. In fact, Hana just got off the elevator so it was a mystery how her CEO would already be in the elevator without passing Hana. Hana doesn’t question it. Her CEO was full of mystery and secrets that defy common logic. Ironic? Right?

 

When the doors of the elevator opened, a hand rushed out to grab Hana, pulling her in. Hana felt the cold walls of the elevator on her cheeks, a hand on her head to keep her still. Normally, if someone pulled you into an elevator and shoved you to a wall, one would scream. However, Hana knew this was her CEO, as much as it was a mystery how she got into the elevator undetected. The faint scent of lavender filled her nose. She could hear a small chuckle and the sound of mechanical sounds ticking away. It always reminded Hana of the sound of long nails tapping on a keyboard whenever she heard that specific noise. The elevator’s doors closed up, the lights flickered a bit with loud crackles, and Hana felt the fingers in her hair tighten on her scalp. She can practically hear the person smirking.

 

There was a click of a button. Then the smooth voice from the woman that was holding her down began to speak. “The elevator is stuck.” She calmly spoke, her accent was rich. 

 

A voice from the speakers responded back. The quality of the voice was muffled and hazy, it was hard to determine if the voice belonged to a man or a woman. “We will send the mechanical team help to you, Miss Colomar. The cameras are not working so is there anyone with you?”

 

“Just me and my intern.” Miss Colomar answers. “How long?”

 

“We will try to get you out within ten minutes.” The voiced answered. “Until then, please be patient until we get you out.”

 

The voice bleeped out. Hana could feel another hand grab her hips, drawing her closer to the woman. “Ten minutes. That’s all.” The woman says to confirm with Hana.

 

Hana nodded her head. She felt fingers tug her skirt over her waist, tugging her pink thong down her legs. It was happening so fast, Hana squeaked as she felt fingers palm her rear, giving it small slaps.

 

“Olivia.” Hana whispered, as she felt the buckle of her CEO’s pants pulled out of their constraints. 

 

“You’re so wet already. You really wanted this.” Oliva answered back. She runs a hand through her brown locks, dipped purple in the ends, and her hair flipped over to one side of her head. The other side of her head was shaved. Hana would know because she has often ran her fingers through those locks. 

 

Her CEO’s image was strikingly unprofessional but no one dared made a comment about it. Why should they? She is Olivia “Sombra” Colomar, a genius with technology and has developed the most secure surveillance technology that is trusted by the government. On the side, she created mind-blowing simulation video games that have earned millions in profits. She was a technology goddess, being labeled as one of the richest “30 and Under” when she was hitting her early twenties. Olivia is a legend. That’s what made Hana apply to be her intern.

 

It was a bonus to have this legendary woman grind into her in the elevator of H Company’s building. Hana moans as she felt nails tease her lower back. Her back has always been the most sensitive part of her body. She could hear a growl from the CEO behind her.

 

“I’m so lucky to have such a cute intern.” She purrs, digging her hands into her dark jeans to pull out her semi-hard cock, letting it land on top of Hana’s rear.

 

Hana responds with soft pants. She arches her back, pushing her rear against the CEO. Olivia leans over, her breath tickling the back of Hana’s neck. Her hand roughly grips Hana’s shirt, swiftly tugging the buttons to become undone, letting her hand slid in. Her hand roughly grope the soft perky flesh, rolling a nipple. It makes Hana hiss.

 

“No.” Hana gasps and shakes her head, bucking her hips back. “No time.”

 

Olivia growls, reluctantly agreeing with Hana. Her hand leaves Hana’s chest, making their way back to grip Hana’s waist. Olivia’s cock was rock hard and twitching. She says, “Just remember, this was your idea.”

 

Hana nodded her head. She felt a blunt tip poke her entrance, sliding against Hana’s wetness. The tip slipped and slided, circling around the small hole. Hana felt a rush of warmth hit her core. She groans out loud, biting her lower lip. 

 

The tip of Olivia’s cock started to push through, delivering the burning stretch directly to Hana’s core. The intern yelped, sucking in heavy breaths. Olivia responded by rubbing the back of Hana’s back as she kept pushing. Hana’s walls tighten upon the first inch of her shaft, slowly relaxing as Olivia kept pushing in. When half of the cock was inside, Hana’s walls relaxed, letting Olivia to swiftly push the rest of her cock inside.

 

The Alpha groaned, shuddering within the delicious warmth that Hana provided. As much as she wanted to take her time, they only had ten minutes or else they would be forced to stop early.

 

Gripping Hana’s waist, Olivia slid her cock out until the tip remained inside. Then she rammed her hips, roughly sliding her cock all the way to the base. Hana lets out a cry, her legs quivering. Her hands grip on the handlebars on the wall, steadying herself as Olivia started to set a fast pace. Her hips slams into Hana’s rear, fitting together like a puzzle piece. 

 

“Harder.” Hana groans, yet authority coated her voice. It made Olivia stop for a second, as if she took offense. Then she started to quicken her pace to Hana’s liking, making the Omega whine out in pleasure. 

 

“So greedy.” Olivia groan as Hana’s walls tighten, most likely purposely done by Hana. She moans as her cock is sucked into fluttering walls, squeezing her like she was their lifeline. She held back a groan as Hana started to buck her hips back, meeting with Olivia’s thrusts. “Conejita, you’re so insistent today.”

 

Hana bit her lips as she tried to come up with words to answer Olivia. Her mind was a a mess as she felt like her insides was being twisted up into a ball of pleasure. When she did spoke, her voice was weary and heavy with lust. “That’s because you have been so busy this month and you missed my heat because of it.”

 

Olivia could feel Hana’s walls tighten beyond relief, indicating her incoming orgasm. She found it hard to push and pull so Olivia performed small and short thrusts. It seems to be satisfying the Omega. Olivia, herself, was on the brink and she hissed as her core was tightening like a spring, ready to be released. She says, “I’m sorry, Hana. Work has been killing me since my involvement with Talon.”

 

Hana didn’t reply, nor did it seem she heard Oliva. Her body shook as she came, clutching her hold on Sombra’s cock. She lets out heavy gasps, growing louder as Oliva started to cum. The Alpha’s fingers tightly dug into Hana’s flesh, creating small red marks as she came. As she got over the high of her orgasm, Olivia’s hips lazily roll forward, letting Hana ease out her orgasm. 

 

They only had ten minutes and Olivia growled as the thought reminded her. She reluctantly pulled out, watching Hana’s sex gape open a bit, oozing a bit of her seed. The sight made Olivia want to enter Hana again but, again, time was of essence. She shoved her limp cock back into her pants, going down to pull Hana’s pink thong back up.

 

The intern seems to be hazily understanding to get dressed. Her hands fumble with the buttons on her shirt as Olivia fixed Hana’s skirt. Once Olivia was done with the skirt, she helped Hana button her shirt. Making Hana turn around, the intern realize that she finally got to see Olivia with her own eyes. Oliva held a warm smile at the Omega, kissing along her cheek. Hana responds by wrapping her arms around Olivia’s neck, bringing the CEO closer to her. She says, “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too.” Olivia responds, kissing the Omega. As if on cue, the voice from the speak woke up.

 

“Miss Colomar? Are you still there?”

 

Olivia turns around to answer the speaker with a push of a button. “Yeah, I am.”

 

“The mechanics have fixed the situation. If you press your desired location, the elevator should work.”

 

“Alright, thanks.” Olivia says, shutting of the speaker. She pulls her sleeves back, checking the time. She clicks her tongue. “Eight minutes. I’m impressed with my mechanic team.”

 

Hana hums, nudging her nose into Olivia’s nose. “You did train them personally, of course they would be the best. It was a good idea to test them out.”

 

“It was your idea.” Oliva reminded Hana, smirking at the Omega.

 

“I know. Aren’t I the best intern?” Hana beams, smiling at Olivia.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Grimlockprime222! Here is som.va for you!


End file.
